Beyond the Horizon
by benny09
Summary: This is about the original characters. Dylan and Kelly are facing life altering events.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to 90210. Though, I reserve the right to introduce my own new characters.

Intro: AU: This begins the night Jack, Dylan's father gives him the ultimatum that he is either leaving the Witness Protection Program or Dylan was coming in. Kelly had just found out that Matt has a wife and broken it off with him. Two people who were having major life altering events taking place in their lives.

Chapter 1

Jack and Dylan are talking on the beach when a car drives by and slows down where Jack is. Jack then tells Dylan that he is going to leave the program or Dylan was coming. The decision would be Dylan's. The guard watching Jack told him they need to leave now. Dylan watched as his father walked away. Thinking to himself, Dylan could not help but wonder what it would be like to have Jack back in his life. Remembering the pain of watching his father be killed in the accident all those years ago. He was angry that his father had left his mother and him. Dylan was angry about the embezzlement and Jack being in jail. But the one thing he did not expect to feel that he was happy truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Dylan dialed Kelly's number it went to voicemail, "Hey Kel it's me guess you are busy give me call when you are free, bye."

He wondered why she did not answer. He went to the After Dark and it was busy as usual.

"David, have you seen Kelly tonight?" Dylan asked. "No, I have not, sorry buddy."

David said.

He saw Donna sitting at a table. He came up behind her gave her shoulder's a gentle squeeze, "Hey, Dylan." Donna said.

Dylan asked Donna if she had seen Kelly today. Donna got a faraway look on her face.

"Dylan, you have not heard but Kelly and Matt broke up yesterday because she found out that Matt has a wife." Donna told him.

"He has a wife?" Dylan questioned.

"Yes, he hid the truth for years," she said.

"I have called Kelly several times today only to get her voicemail."

"I even went to her house, her car was there but she was not answering the door."

"I looked on the beach to see if she was there but she was not."

"Dylan, I am very worried about her," Donna told him.

"I can understand that we both know how she gets when she is hurt by someone she thought loved her." Dylan said.

"Yes, and it scares me." Donna told him.

"Dylan, you maybe the only one that can get through to Kelly," said Donna.

Dylan gave Donna a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

Dylan took off to go see Kelly. He arrives at her house.

Dylan knocks on the door, he is yelling, "Kelly, it is Dylan open the door please."

"I know what happened Donna told me, come and open the door."

"I know you are here, I see your car." "Please, Kelly," he pleaded.

With concern in his voice, Dylan, yelled, "Kelly if you do not open this door in thirty seconds, I am going to kick it in."

Dylan waited for about three seconds and then kicked it in.

When he walked in he saw a site he could not believe. Things where thrown everywhere. There was broken glass on the floor.

"Damn Kelly," he said to himself.

Dylan called out, "Kelly, where are you?"

No answer. He started to go through the house looking for her. He went into her bedroom and saw her sitting on her bed just staring into space. He walked over to her.

"Kelly, its Dylan please say something." He said.

He looked at her face and saw it was streaked with tears. Dylan knelt on the floor in front of her and put his hands in hers. There was no reaction.

"Please look at me Kelly?" he asked her.

There was still no response. He reached up and touched her face. Kelly's eyes move to look at him.

"I know what happened between you and Matt," he told her.

She still had the blank stare on her face. Dylan stood up and went to wrap his arms around her she pulled away.

"No don't," she screamed.

"Kelly, I just want to help that is all," he told her.

"I know you are hurting and I am sorry about that."

"Please, Kel talk to me."

"Dylan, just leave me alone," she yelled.

"Just go away."

"No, Kelly I can't do that, we need to talk," he told her.

"I am through talking and I am through with love," she screamed.

"Don't say that Kel," Dylan told her.

"I am a loser and you know it. I can not seem to stay in a relationship without it being ruined. I am through with men." Kelly, told him.

He looked at her never had he seen her so hurt, devastated and defeated.

How he wished he could make it better for her. But he knew what he had to do. He knew what he was doing would hurt more then she was hurting now but he was keeping his family safe. How he wished he could make it easier for her.

"Kelly, I have to tell you something," Dylan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Dylan, I do not care what you have to say, just leave," screamed Kelly.

"No, Kel, I can't do that," Dylan told her.

"I came here to tell you that I talked with Jack. He told me he would come out of the program or I had to go into the program. That is the ultimatum he gave me." Dylan told her.

"He said it was my decision to make."

"Kelly, I am going into the program," he said.

Kelly looked at him.

"Looks like you made your decision." I am so happy for you," yelled Kelly sarcastically.

"I am doing this for my dad. Right now he needs to be safe and so does his family."

"Kelly, I know I am hurting you more then I ever have."

But I feel that I do not have much of a choice." Dylan said.

Kelly just looked at him. Kelly screamed, "Dylan McKay you are a bastard."

"I may be, but I am a lovable bastard," Dylan said with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you."

"You just want to hurt me." Kelly screamed.

"I never loved you Dylan I was just faking it the whole time."

"Get out of my house, get out of my life."

"I do not care if I never see you again in my lifetime," she said.

The words Kelly were saying stung but Dylan knew it was because of what she was going through right now.

"If that is what you want Kelly I will leave," Dylan said.

"Go and don't come back," Kelly cried.

Dylan stormed out the house. He was hurt, angry and sad.

"Damn it Kelly, I know you are hurting but you know how to go right to my core," Dylan said to himself.

He got into his car and started to drive away when it hit him. The tears were streaming down his face. He started to cry so hard he had to pull of the road.

"No, I am not letting her do this. I went there to finish something that was started a long time ago. I will be damn; if I do not finish it." Dylan said to himself.

So he turned the car around and went back to Kelly's.

Dylan walked through the still opened door and went into her room. Kelly was just sitting there crying.

"Kelly, we are not through."

"I came to find closure between us. I am not going to leave until we do." Dylan yelled.

"I told you to leave me alone, what part of that do you not understand?" screamed Kelly.

Dylan approached her.

"Stay away from me Dylan," Kelly warned him.

Dylan put his hand under her chin and tipped it up to look at him.

"Kel, you and I have been to hell and back together."

"I know what has happened in the last twenty-four hours has been unbearable."

"Kelly, I need you to understand that this is the last time we will ever be together for the rest of our lives."

"You do not want it to end this way, do you?" asked Dylan.

Kelly just had that same blank look on her face when he first found her. He put his hands on her shoulders to pull her to him.

Kelly started to scream, "No."

She started to hit his chest with her fist pushing him away.

"Go ahead and hit me, slap me I do not care you are not going to chase me away that easily," he told her.

Kelly finally collapsed into Dylan's chest. Her body was trembling, she was sobbing harder then before. Dylan wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Dylan sat down on the bed next to Kelly. He gentle put her head on his shoulder.

"Just cry it out Kel," Dylan told her.

To him it seemed like forever until she stopped crying. Kelly's body stopped trembling and the sobs quitted down.

"Kelly, we need to talk. I need you to understand what I told you earlier tonight," Dylan said.

"I am not sure if you heard all or just part of what I told you."

"So I am going to tell you again," Dylan said.

Kelly lifted her head and looked at him.

"Dylan, I am so sorry I did that to you tonight," she told him as the tears rolled down her face.

"Kelly, no I am sorry. I truly understand what you are feeling right now." Dylan said.

Dylan told her the whole thing again and this time she was listening to him. After he was done Kelly just looked at him, the gambit of emotions running through her right now were working overtime.

"Dylan, how am I supposed to handle this?" asked Kelly.

"I wish I had the answer to that because I do not know how I am going to handle it either." Dylan told her.

"Dylan, through the years we have broken up and gotten back together countless times and for this to be our last time I can not fathom," said Kelly.

"I know Kel, but it can not be helped my dad made it clear to me that if I do not go into the program he was leaving it."

"I can't let him do that after all this time he has been in hiding," Dylan told her.

"Kelly, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Be with me tonight no walls and no hiding behind our feelings."

"Free to be ourselves," said Dylan.

Kelly looked into Dylan's eyes and saw that same look she saw in Mexico. She knew she could not deny him then how could she deny Dylan's request now. Dylan saw the answer in her eyes.

The unspoken word was all he needed. Dylan gently laid Kelly down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dylan and Kelly started to make love slowly more gentle and tender then they ever had before. This is the first time they truly let their guard down with each other. To the both of them it was as if they made love to each other for the first time in their lives. In many respects it was. Neither Kelly nor Dylan wanted to let go of each other. Kelly fell asleep in Dylan's arms and he just watched her sleep. Watching every breath she took.

"Kel, you will never know what this truly means to me tonight," he said to her in a whisper.

"Why could we not be like this all the time?" Dylan questioned himself.

All this time still watching Kelly, sleep soundly next to him. Dylan thought how beautiful she is and so determined just some of the things that make him love her.

Dylan knew he had to leave but he did not want too. He got out of the bed and dressed. He went to Kelly's side of the bed. Dylan bent down and put his lips close to her ear.

"Kel, you are my soulmate always and forever." "I love you," whispered Dylan.

Dylan then kissed her lightly on the cheek. He then walked out of Kelly's house and strait to his car. He knew if he looked back he would never leave. He got on the road and drove away.

Kelly could feel the sting of tears rolling down her face. She was not a sleep when Dylan left. She just could not bring herself to let him know that.

Kelly whispered to herself, "Dylan, you are my soulmate always and forever." "I love you."

She touched her cheek where he had kissed her; she could still feel his lips on her. Kelly then cried herself to sleep.

In the morning David and Donna drove up to Kelly's house seeing the door down.

David said, "Donna you stay here."

"No, I am coming, what if Kelly is hurt?" Donna questioned.

"Ok but stay close to me," David told her.

They went into the house and saw how trashed it was. Donna and David looked at each other.

Calling out, "Kelly, are you here, where are you?"

Donna walked into the Kelly's bedroom it was empty. David looked in the rest of the house. But she was nowhere to be found. They walked out on the deck and looked down the beach. Donna saw her standing at the edge of the ocean looking out at the horizon.

"David, you stay her," Donna told him.

Donna walked down to where Kelly was standing. Kelly could tell someone was there even though she had not looked.

"Dylan is gone," Kelly said as her voice quivered.

"No, Kelly he is just not here right now," Donna told her.

"You don't understand he left last night and is not coming back, he can't," Kelly voice broke up saying it.

"Kelly why don't we go back to the house and we can talk there," suggested Donna.

Donna could tell that Kelly was devastated even without seeing her face. She could hear it in her voice. Donna knew what she had been through but she did not understand what Kelly was saying about Dylan.

"No, Donna I just want to stay her," Kelly told her.

As Donna walked back to the house she could not help but wonder what Kelly had meant. Dylan could not be gone. He knew how badly Kelly had been hurt by Matt he would never leave Kelly knowing that.

"How is she?" asked David.

"Something is going on that is for sure."

"Kelly said that Dylan is gone." Donna told David.

"Gone where?" David asked.

"I don't know."

"All I know is that Kelly is devastated by whatever happened last night." said Donna.

"David, give me sometime with her."

"Kelly will talk to me more freely then if you were here." Donna told him.

David asked Donna, "Should I call Jackie?

"No, Kelly should be the one to call her mother when she is ready."

"Just don't say anything to anyone, ok," said Donna.

David said ok and left. Donna returned her gaze down the beach just watching Kelly stand there. She could not help but wonder what had happened last night. She watched her for a long time hoping that Kelly would come back to the house soon.

Dylan sat on a plane next to Jack. The memories running through Dylan's mind where taking their toll on him. Dylan jumped in his seat.

"Are you ok son?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Jack.

"No, more like a memory mare." Dylan told him.

Jack knew how hard this is and would be for Dylan; but he also knew that his son had made the right choice. Jack's heart ached for him. He knew what a huge life change that this would be for Dylan. Dylan just stared out the window as the plane flew through the clouds.

"Dad, will this get any easier?"

"Dylan, I am not going to lie to you; this is something that you aren't going to get over no matter how much time passes." Jack told him.

Dylan nodded his head. For the rest of the flight they sat quietly. Dylan was trying to hold his memories at bay.

The pilots voice came over the loudspeaker, "Welcome to Phoenix, have a wonderful day."

Jack and Dylan left the plane ready to begin the rest of there lives once everything was in place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David had left and Donna went back and sat on the deck. Just watching Kelly stand there and stare. Donna could not help but wonder what was going through her mind right now. Kelly has seen so much pain in most of the relationships that she has been in. Donna also thought about how many times Kelly was there for her when she need comforting and understanding.

"How can I help her if; I do not even know what is going on?" Donna asked herself.

The rain started to fall as the wind whirled. The storm was coming thunder and lighting lit the sky. Kelly walked slowly back to the beach house. She did not care if she was getting soaked. Donna had gone in. Kelly walked through the door. Donna got a good look at her face. Kelly's eyes were red and swollen her face was streaked with tears. She looked exhausted and devastated.

"Hi, Kelly," said Donna.

Kelly looked at Donna. She put her head down. She walked to a chair and sat down. They sat there quietly for a few minutes. Kelly looked at the room and shook her head.

"Donna, I can't believe Dylan is gone." Kelly voice stammered as she said it.

"Kel, tell me what happened last night from the beginning." Donna said.

Kelly looked at Donna then started to tell her what happened between her and Dylan. Donna looked shocked she could hardly believe what she just heard. It was hard for her to think about never seeing Dylan again.

"Donna, I feel so alone and numb."

"First I find out about Matt and his wife, now this Dylan situation." Kelly told her.

"Kelly, you know that I am here for you and so are all of your other friends."

"You also have your mom to talk too." Donna reminded Kelly.

"I know but the loss of everything is so overwhelming right now."

"I knew I could always go to Matt for understanding, and friendship."

"But with Dylan I knew I could truly count on him, he was my anchor." Kelly said.

"I have known for a long time now that Dylan and I are connected in some odd way."

"I knew Dylan loved me unconditionally." Kelly told Donna.

"Matt betrayed me Donna, for that I will never forgive him." Kelly said and her voice quivered.

"Kelly, what Matt did to you was reprehensible; you have every right to feel what you need to." Donna said.

Kelly said, "Donna what I told you here stays here you can not ever tell anyone not even David."

"I will not." Donna told her.

"I just want to be alone, by myself." Kelly said.

Jack and Dylan in Arizona walked into Jack's house. Jack hugged and kissed Lisa his wife. Jack his four year old son came running and jumped in his arms. Dylan just watched the reunion.

"Lisa, I would like to introduce you to my oldest son, Dylan." Jack said.

Lisa gave Jack a questionable look. Dylan walked over to her and offered his hand.

"Hello, I am Dylan."

Lisa took his hand and shook it.

"It is nice to meet you Dylan," she said.

Jack brought little Jack over to meet his big brother.

"Jack, this is your brother Dylan," "hi," he said.

"Can you play with me?" Jack asked Dylan.

Dylan smiled at the boy. Never had he been asked to be played with by a child. Dylan thought how nice it would have been if he could have had a brother when he was small to play with.

"Sure buddy lets go play," said Dylan.

Dylan and Jack went to play with his toys in his room. Jack looked around seeing all the boxes packed knowing soon they would be moving to some new unknown location.

"Jack, why did you never tell me you had an older son?" Lisa questioned.

"I had to leave that part of my life." "

"I could not bring him with me at that time it was still to dangerous."

"Dylan was safer without me then with me at that point." Jack told her.

"How did you get him to come with you now?" asked Lisa.

"I gave him an ultimatum he came with me or I was leaving the program." Jack told Lisa.

"You would not have really left if he did not come, would you have?" Lisa questioned.

"Yes, Lisa I would have." "It was no longer fair that I do not have Dylan in my life to me or him." He said to Lisa.

"Lisa, we are all going to be safe now and I will also know that Dylan will all be safe." Jack told her.

"Lisa lets just enjoy things right for a little while because very soon when we move it is going to be very busy." Jack told her.

Jack wrapped his arms around Lisa waist and hugged her tightly. Thinking to himself that he really needs to believe what he is saying. With all the things that Dylan is going through he knew how shaky things really were.

There was a knock on the door Jack went and answered it. There stood a female tall and slender. She looked in the house and saw all the boxes.

"Jack it is time," was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Two Months Later**

Kelly stood on the deck of the beach house looking out at the ocean. The waves were clam but that is not how she felt inside. Afraid, scared, alone and lost. Kelly was terrified of what she would be facing. She looked down at her still flat stomach she put her hand on it. Yes, she was pregnant and it is Dylan's. Kelly knows this is a high risk pregnancy by rights she should not even have gotten pregnant. She wanted this baby more then life itself. She had not seen a doctor yet though she knew she should.

"Little one you will never know your father; when you get older I will tell you all about his life and the sacrifice he made." Kelly whispered.

Kelly had become a loner since Dylan left. Her friends tried to be there for her but she just pushed them away. Donna had become more protective of her. Donna knew Kelly was acting more strangely lately.

"Hey Kel," said Donna coming up behind her.

Kelly jumped from the sound of her voice. It broke her reverie of what was going through her mind.

"Hi Donna, I did not realize you were home," she said.

"I just got home, how are you doing?" Donna asked.

Kelly turned and looked at Donna. She had been debating with herself about telling her about the pregnancy. Kelly would make her promise not to tell anyone about it. Kelly had also been thinking about leaving Beverly Hills. There was too much history and memories here she knew it would not be good for her to stay.

"I'm ok Donna I need to talk to you and what I am going to tell you can not tell anyone."

"I understand I have thought for a while now that something was bothering you." Donna told her.

Donna and Kelly sat on the couch and faced each other. Donna saw how truly exhausted Kelly was. Kelly was wonder where she should begin.

"Donna, you already know about what happened with Dylan but what you do not know is what is going on now."

"I am pregnant," blurted out Kelly.

Donna was not that shocked because she had thought that might be what was bothering Kelly. She also knew how dangerous this pregnancy could be for her.

"Kelly, I am happy for you, but the question is how do you feel about this?" "What about the risk to you and the baby?"

"That's just it I know the risks but I want this baby more then life itself." "I am scared and I am praying that all is ok, but there is no way I would ever terminate this baby." Whatever happens is in God's hands." Kelly told her.

"I will be there all the way with you no matter what it takes." Donna said.

"Donna, I still have more to tell you." I am planning on leaving Beverly Hills, I can't stay here." There is too much history and memories here." "You are the only one I am telling." "It will be what is best for me and the baby." Kelly told her.

Donna just sat there and shook her head in disbelieve. She looked at Kelly who had started to cry.

"Kel, I know you are scared and all but to leave your home, family and friends, is that what you really want to do?" Donna questioned.

The McKay family in there new location had settled in. Little Jack loved the new house and his room. Dylan on the other hand was miserable all he could do was to think about Kelly and how she was when he left. Most of the day all he did was read and write.

"Jack," Lisa said. "Dylan is miserable he misses his friends and most of all Kelly." "Does nothing at all but read and write all day." I am worried about him." Lisa told Jack.

"I know he is but what can I do, it's not like he can go out and get a job right now." "That would be too dangerous for all of us." Jack said.

"Kristen said they still are looking for me."

Jack had an idea how he could get Dylan away for a little while. He went to talk to him.

"Dylan, I would like to talk to you." I was thinking that maybe you and I could go hiking in the woods in Lemont Mountains this weekend." How does that sound?" asked Jack.

"I don't know." Dylan said.

"Come on it will get both of out of the house and we can talk about anything you want to." Jack told him.

"Will it be safe to do that?" "Will Lisa and Jack be ok?" Dylan questioned.

"The guards will be in place nothing will happen." "Dylan we need to do this." "Just think about it." Jack said.

Jack left and let Dylan think. How he wished he could go home. This is not his home it is just a place he lived. He knew he did the right think but right now that did not make him feel any better. Dylan thought that it would be nice to get out of the house.

"Jack, let's go this weekend." Dylan told him.

Jack and Dylan left for the hike in the mountains. The mountains were only a few hours away. Dylan and his father set up the camp. The view was breathtaking and the calm and the peace of the surroundings were welcomed by Dylan. The turmoil inside of him has started to ease. Jack started a fire so they could cook super.

"Dylan, I know you are miserable I see it everyday." How I wish things could be different." He told him.

"I know dad," he said.

"Dad, can I ask you something without you getting mad?

"Sure what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a favor I know I shouldn't but do you think Kristen could find out how Kelly is doing?" Dylan asked.

"Son, I will try my best but you know that I can't promise anything like that." Jack said.

"I know she is all I can think about." Dylan told him.

When they got home from the mountains Jack called Kristen.

"Do you think there is anyway you could find out how Kelly Taylor is doing?" "Dylan is despondent." Jack told her.

"Jack, I will see what I can do see if they give me permission too." Kristen said.

"I would appreciate it and I know so would Dylan, thanks," he said as he hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Dylan asked.

"She said she would try her hardest to see what she could find out." Jack told him.

A few days later Kristen called Jack back and told him; she got permission and looked into to see how Kelly was doing. She told Jack that they could not find her because Kelly Taylor had left Beverly Hills and no one knew where she had gone. Jack thanked her and hung up the phone. Now he had to go tell Dylan and he was not looking forward to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack told Dylan about them not being able to find Kelly because she had left. No one knew where she went. Dylan was frantic.

"What do you mean they can't find Kelly?" Dylan screamed the question at Jack.

"Dylan, I am just telling you what Christine told me." Jack said in a calm voice.

"Kelly is out there somewhere all by herself, and no one can tell you where she is that is real nice dad." Dylan yelled.

"Son, I know but what can we do."

"It is not like you can go and look for her." Jack told Dylan.

Dylan went to his room and slammed the door. He was furious that this was happening. He wanted to just leave and go and find Kelly. He asked himself "Why would she leave her family and friends like that?" God knows he wanted to know the answer. How he wished he could wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

Dylan flashed back to the first time he told Kelly that they were soulmates. She was sitting on the swing at the old playground. Kelly was upset that she did not think that anyone took her seriously. That the only thing that mattered to Kelly; was her beauty and shallowness. She wished people knew how she really felt. Dylan told Kelly that day on the boat if she had not call him he would have been the one that died and not Jack. Kelly then said she had just wanted to hear his voice that morning. The memories kept flooding back into Dylan's mind. Hours had past before Jack knocked on Dylan's door.

"Dylan, can I come in?" Jack asked.

"If you want to," he answered.

"I will not lie to you and say I do not blame for how you feel."

"Dylan, you knew from the begging that it was not going to be easy doing this."

"I know you are angry son but is time to start picking up the pieces and moving on." Jack told him.

************************************************************************

Five Years Later

Kelly watched her little boy and girl playing in the sandbox at the park. She could not help but smile at them. They were so different yet in many ways they were the same. Caleb Michael Taylor and Shaya Jacqueline Taylor were four years old. Caleb had the blonde hair and blue eyes he looked like her and Shaya had the brown hair and brown eyes that had her father's glint in them. How she wished Dylan could know them. But he never will. It still hurt every time she thought about the night Dylan told her and left Beverly Hills forever.

Kelly's cell phone rang it was her friend Amy Falcon who she worked with at Altem PR & Advertising. She started working there shortly after the twins were born.

"Hey Amy is everything ok? Kelly asked.

"I am not sure you received a call that was transferred to me."

"The woman said her name was Christine Pettit and she need to talk too and it was very urgent."

"She left me a number where you can get a hold of her she wants you to call her immediately." Amy told Kelly.

Kelly thanked her and clicked the phone off. Kelly thought that she would never hear that name again. Kelly side to herself.

"She knows where I am, how did she find me? No one not even Donna knows where I am." Kelly said to herself.

Kelly looked at the kids they were playing and laughing. They loved life and were happy.

"Christine Pettit would only call for one reason only that meant there was something had gone horrible wrong and Dylan was in trouble." She thought to herself.

When Kelly got the twins in for their nap she got the piece of paper out with the number on it. She dialed it. She heard that familiar voice.

"Christian Pettit how I may help you," she said into the phone.

Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "Christine it's me Kelly Taylor."

"Good you got my message, I need you to listen to what I am about to say." Christine said.

"I need you to pack a bag for you and the kids no questions asked you need to trust me," she said.

"Once you do that and are ready to leave give a call and I will tell you what you need to do." Christine told her.

"Ok," was all Kelly could barely say.

Kelly hung the phone up the terrifying fear that started to run through her mind was all she could think about. She was terrified for the twins and herself. She could not help but wonder has happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly packed the bag just bring what she thought she might need for a few days. Kelly was scared no she was terrified. She had not felt like this since the night Dylan had his car accident.

Kelly questioned herself, "What is going on?"

"Are she and the kids in danger?"

"Why now?"

"What did Christine want?"

There were so many questions going through her mind. The phone rang and startled her. She went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

There was nothing but silence. But she could tell someone was there. Every nerve in her body was telling her to get the kids and run and don't look back. Kelly went and woke the kids up and got them ready. Kelly then dialed her cell phone the same number she called before to talk to Christine.

"Christine, its Kelly we are ready." Kelly said tensely.

"Kelly, are you ok?" asked Christine.

"No I am not I just got a phone call about ten minutes ago." The line was silent but I could tell someone was there." Kelly told Christine.

"It's going to be ok," said Christine.

"Kelly, I want you to drive to the local private airport. There is a jet waiting for you and the twins."

"Get on it," she told her.

"Christine, what is going on?" Kelly questioned.

"There is no time to go into that right now I will tell you when I see you." "Now go and get on that jet." Christine said.

Kelly got the kids in the car and took off for the airport. She looks in the review mirror and sensed there was someone following her. Kelly just kept right on going not want to stop for anything. She even went through red lights. They got to the airport and were ready to get on the jet when four men came out and grabbed Kelly and the kids.

Kelly could hear Shaya and Caleb crying out for her. Then someone stuck a needle in her arm then she passed out.

The phone rang and Jack picked it up it was Christine. She told Jack that they needed to be taken to a safe house because they knew he was alive and where he was. Jack thought about little Jack who was nine now and Marisa who is five and Lisa, he knew that all needed to be kept safe. Then Jack thought about Dylan. He knew that this would not make Dylan very happy like anything makes him happy anymore.

"Lisa, Dylan could you come here please," called out Jack.

"That was Christine on the phone and said that Anthony had found out that he was alive and knew where he was."

"We are going to have to go to a safe house." Jack told them.

"So we need to take just what we need someone will be here soon to get us," said Jack.

Every nerve in Dylan's body shivered. Jack could see that Dylan was shaken.

"Dylan, are you ok?" Jack asked him.

"No there something wrong with Kelly." Dylan told him.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you know something like that?" Jack questioned him.

"I don't know I can sense that Kelly is frightened."

"It feels like she is so close." Dylan told Jack.

"Remember about four years ago I sensed that Kelly was in pain and scared?" Dylan asked Jack.

"Yes I do." Jack told him.

"It feels like that only stronger this time."

"Kelly is more scared then before." Dylan said.

"Dylan, get what you need and want to take with you." Jack told him.

Dylan left to pack what he wanted to take with him. Lisa looked at Jack.

"I know what you are going to say, but we can't tell him and you know why." Jack said.

"I know Jack but Dylan is so close to the edge; I am scared he is about go over." Lisa told him.

"I know and I know that he has always had this kind of bond with Kelly." Jack said.

"I just pray that Anthony and his minions have not found Kelly and the twins." Jack whispered to Lisa.

The car arrived and everyone got in Jack was told by the drive that he was going to take them to the safe house.

Kelly woke up to Caleb and Shaya crying right next to her.

"Caleb, Shaya its ok don't cry mommy is right here." Kelly said in a soothing tone.

"Mommy I am scared." Caleb told her.

"Me too mommy," said Shaya.

"I know babies, I am too but we are going to be alright," she said as she hugged them both.

Kelly prayed they would be alright. She really did not want the kids to know how scared she really was. She knew she had to stay as calm as she could. But she also knew there was no way anyone was going to hurt Shaya and Caleb.

Kelly looked around the room they were in it was just your normal bedroom had a bathroom. But Kelly had no idea where she was.

"Why did Christine do it that way?" Kelly asked herself.

But then Kelly thought that maybe it was not Christine who did it maybe it was someone else. Kelly needed answers. The kids were getting tired so one on each side of Kelly who wrapped her arms around them they went to sleep. Kelly kissed each of their foreheads.

"Don't worry babies mommy is going to keep you safe." Kelly thought to herself.

Kelly fell asleep herself.

The McKay family arrived at the safe house there were guards everywhere. It looked like a fortress. Jack knew that they would be safe there.

Dylan turned to Jack and said sarcastically. "Well I guess this is an improvement no one is going to get into Fort Knox are they?"

Jack just shook his head at Dylan's comment. But he was also thinking the same thing. They went in the house where Christine was waiting for them.

"Good you are all here." Christine said.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?" Christine asked.

Christine and Jack walked into another room where they could talk privately. Christine told him about Anthony and how they found out about him. She also told him that Anthony and his minions kidnapped Kelly and the twins today when they were trying to get away. Jack looked at her.

"How could you let this happen?" Jack asked.

"You told me that they were going to be safe." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm sorry I tried but there is someone working for Anthony at the borough,"

"We do not know who it is."

"Me and Mike my boss are the only ones that know that we moved you here the guards do not know who you are." Christine told him.

"Christine you have to find them because if something happens to them Dylan will never forgive me."

"I did not want her involved in this in the first place but because she and Dylan were so close there was no way it could be helped." Jack said to her.

"I do know that Jack; I am just glad Dylan does not know anything."

"We already have people looking for them." Christine said.

"Kelly and the twins need to be safe," stated Jack.

Christine and Jack came back out. Christine said good – bye to them and left.

"Hey little Jack do you like your new room?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, dad it's cool, it has a TV and an Xbox and games a computer and everything," he said.

"How about you Marisa do you like your room?" Jack asked her.

"It has a dollhouse and dolls, a TV and a computer and all kind of toys." she told him.

"Dare I even ask you about your room Dylan?" questioned Jack.

"What can I say it's a room as far as a room can be." Dylan said sarcastically.

Jack looked at Lisa and just shook his head and rolled his eyes. They started to get settled in.

Kelly had been asleep for maybe about an hour when she woke up and the room was dark. She looked down at the kids they were fast asleep. Then she heard some voices coming from somewhere. She then heard someone turn the doorknob.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kelly automatically tightened her hold on the twins. The there was no way anyone was taking or hurting them. She heard the click of the knob and then the door opened. There stood a tall man and he walked into the room.

"Good I see that you are awake, Ms. Taylor," he said

Kelly asked nervously, "What do you want with us?"

"You will find out all in good time, but right now I am here to take the twins." He told her.

Kelly started to scream. "No you are not taking them anywhere."

Caleb and Shaya woke up crying at Kelly's screaming.

"Mommy, Mommy," They cried.

Another man walked in and the two of them were coming to get the twins. Kelly tightened her grip on them and brought them closer to her. They were still crying and they were frightened. The men ripped Caleb and Shaya out of Kelly's arms they put their hands over their mouths to muffle their cries. Kelly jumped out of bed to go after the men when a third man came in he grabbed her.

"You are not going anywhere Ms. Taylor." He said sternly.

"Bring my children back now." Kelly screamed at the top of her voice.

"You need to calm down and start to cooperate," he told her.

Kelly was fighting to get out his arms. The man pushed Kelly back onto the bed to stop her struggling.

"If you do not settle down I will have you sedated again, is that clear." He told her.

By now the tears were rolling down her face.

"What are you going to do to them?" Kelly asked him.

"No harm will come to them if you cooperate with us?"

"We want answers from you and you are going to tell us what we want to know."

"Do you understand that?" He asked her.

Kelly nodded her head. She had no idea what they wanted but she knew she had to keep the twins safe. Kelly could still hear them crying from another room.

Dylan was in his room when every nerve in his body shook with fear. He knew Kelly was in real danger. He could sense how frightened Kelly was. He thought to himself.

"I have to get out of here and find her."

But he had no idea how he could get pass the guards. They were everywhere. He knew his dad would not jeopardize the family for a feeling he has. Dylan understood that but that does not mean he could not ask for help from Christine again. He desperately needed to know that Kelly was safe.

Dylan went looking for Jack. He found him in the den.

"Hi Jack, can I come in?" asked Dylan.

"Sure come in I want to talk to you about something." Jack told him.

Dylan asked Jack if he could go first.

"I have been having those feelings again about Kelly; they are so strong that they scare me." Dylan told Jack.

"Actually Dylan that is what I want to talk to you about." "You can tell no one not even Lisa about what I am going to say or what I am thinking." Jack said.

"I won't say a word." Dylan said.

"The more I thought about them moving us here the more I became suspicions." "Christine said they would not be moving us again because the case was all but closed" "So I believed her." "Now here is the part you can say nothing about." "Dylan, your instincts are right about Kelly she is in danger." Jack told him.

Dylan looked at Jack dumbfounded. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"Did you just tell me that you have known where Kelly was all this time?" Dylan asked angrily.

"Dylan please listen there is more you need to know before I say anything else." "Son you are a father to a set of twins." "Caleb Michael Taylor and Shaya Jacqueline Taylor they are four years old." "Here is a picture of them with Kelly it was taken a few weeks ago." Jack said.

Dylan's shaky hand took the picture from Jack. He sat there and stared at it for a long time. He saw how happy Kelly and the kids looked. Then he found his voice.

"There mine?" asked Dylan.

"Yes son they are." "But now comes the part where I need you to stay calm while I tell you everything else." Jack told him.

"Kelly and the kids have been kidnapped they were taken on the same day we were moved." "Christine told me." "Dylan, I think Christine had something to do with the kidnapping." Jack said.

"For awhile I have thought that Christine has been working both sides." "I still have some contacts that are very loyal to me and what they tell me that she is in tight with Anthony and his minions." Jack told Dylan.

Dylan could not believe all that he had just heard. He just sat there looking at Jack.

"How could this have happened Jack?" yelled Dylan.

Dylan was enraged, confused and scared. Kelly and his kids were in trouble and there was not a thing he could do about it.

"Son are you ok?" asked Jack.

"Am I ok, what the hell do you expect me to say about what you just told me?"

"Do you want me to say yes I am fine and move on with my life if that is what you can call it?"

"First of all you keep all you knew about Kelly from me and the fact the she had my children." "Now you tell me the agent that is supposed to be keeping us safe is a double agent who kidnapped Kelly and the twins." "How do you expect me to feel?" questioned Dylan.

"Dylan, you need to understand I did what I had to do to keep my family safe." Jack said.

"You always did look out for number one didn't you?" Dylan yelled as he stormed out of the den.

Jack heard Dylan's door slam and shook his head. Jack's heart was breaking for him but he needed to finally know the truth. Lisa walked into the den.

"You told Dylan everything didn't you?" asked Lisa.

"Yes I had to now that Kelly and the twins are involved." Jack said.

"I am guessing that it did not go well." said Lisa.

"That is an understatement if there ever was one." Jack told her.

Kelly sat up on the bed and looked at the man. She was so scared for the twins. She still hear them crying in another room she could sense they were frightened. Kelly felt like she could hardly breathe. Then Kelly heard a familiar female voice.

"Do something with those screaming kids." she told the men that were holding them.

Kelly knew who it was it was the voice of Christine Pettit. Christine walked down the hall and into the room.

"Hello Kelly nice to see you again." Christine said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A look of shock came over Kelly's face. She could not believe that Christine was part of this.

"Surprised to see me Kelly?" asked Christine.

Kelly had no idea what to say to her. She just looked at her. Kelly finally found her voice.

"How could you kidnap me and the twins?" questioned Kelly.

"Well let's see for leverage." Christine told her.

"Jack McKay is our star witness so we need you and the kids to keep him in line," said Christine.

"You bitch you had this planned all along didn't you?" questioned Kelly.

"We have to do what we have to do." she said.

"No harm will come to you or the twins if Jack cooperates, but if he doesn't then there will be problems." Christine told Kelly.

"Kelly you need to understand I did not want to get you and the kids involved but, I really was giving no choice." Christine told Kelly.

"We need Jack's testimony and forcing him to do what we want, this was the only way."

"Jack thinks that Anthony and his minions kidnapped you because that is what I told him." "He has no idea what really has happened." "From what I understand Dylan has been despondent over all of this." "I am also sorry we had to involve him also."

Kelly was shocked.

Kelly screamed at Christine, "I know what Dylan feels when he upset, terrified and desperate, we have a connection so I have know all these years what he has felt."

"So that is where we stand right now." Christine said.

Kelly felt like she had been hit by a ten ton wreaking ball. Hearing what Christine had to say. Christine left Kelly alone.

"You are not sorry for any of this making Dylan think his father was dead to now kidnapping me and my children." Kelly said.

Dylan was scared and enraged how Jack could keep something like this from him. I will get Kelly and the twins back and they will be safe.

"There would be no way they would not be safe." Dylan thought to himself.

Jack and Lisa knew Christine was up to something but they were not sure what it was. Jack was scared for his family and he was scared for Kelly and the kids. There was a knock on the door. Jack went to answer it. There stood Christine with a smirk on her face.

"Have you heard anything about Kelly and the twins?" asked Jack.

"Let's just say they are safe and sound for now and they will stay that way if you cooperate and do what you are told." Christine said.

"I will do anything just keep all of my family safe." Jack told Christine.

"We need you to state under oath your dealings with Anthony Marchette and all of his workings and the people that work with him." Christine said.

"I will under one condition that is you bring Kelly and the twins here to be with Dylan." "Dylan and Kelly and the kids are all innocent in this and they deserve to be together." Jack told Christine.

"You start to cooperate maybe I will but not before," she said.

"Tell me what I have to do and I will." Jack said.

"I need you to come with me to the borough to start with and then we will go from there." "You can Lisa and Dylan that you will be at the borough working with us and that is all." "You will be gone for several weeks and there will be no contact with them." Christine told Jack.

Jack asked Christine to give him some time to pack and talked to Lisa and Dylan. She agreed let him. Jack went to talk to them and told them what he could. Lisa looked at him.

"Jack, what is going to happen to you?" asked Lisa.

"As long as I do what they want things will be ok." Jack told her.

"How in hell can you believe her with everything she has already done?" yelled Dylan.

"Dylan, I do understand how you feel and I do not trust her but I have to do this." If for nothing else is to all of my family including Kelly and the twins safe." "If anything ever happened to them because of me I could not live with that." Jack told him.

Jack said his good byes and left with Christine.

Dylan could feel the anger building up inside of him. He wanted to lash out at anything and anyone. Lisa looked at Dylan and she knew what he was feeling.

"Dylan, I know you want to scream and destroy anything in your path to get to Kelly and the twins." "You also know that is not a wise choice right now." Lisa told him.

"I know Lisa but it not fair that she was dragged into this." said Dylan.

*********************

Several weeks later.

Jack returned to the safe house. He told Lisa and Dylan that it is finally over they arrested Anthony and all the men that worked with him. You could sense the feeling of relief in the room. After so many years the end is here. The nightmare is over.

Michael Jillian the man who was Christine Pettit's boss went to the safe house where Kelly and the twins were.

"Ms. Taylor, I would like to introduce myself." "I am Michael Jillian, Christine Pettit's boss." "I am here to let you know that the operation is over and Anthony has been arrested along with all that worked with him." Michael told her.

Kelly closed her eyes she could not believe it truly was over. She hugged Caleb and Shaya close to her.

Kelly sighed in relief, "Thank you.'

"Mr. Jillian, can we go home now I want to go back to Beverly Hills." "I need to be with my family and friends." Kelly asked.

"You can go anywhere you want to but first there is one place you have to go to before you go home." He told her.

Kelly has a look of apprehension on her face; she tightened her grip on the kid's hands.

"It is ok Ms. Taylor it is nothing that is bad, in fact it is very good." Michael told Kelly.

"Is everyone ready to go?" he asked.

Kelly and the twins nodded their heads yes. They went and got into a car and drove for a little while. They arrived at what looked like Fort Knox, Kelly thought. Michael put the code into the security key pad. The gates opened they drove up the driveway. The walked onto the porch Michael put the key in the door knob and turned it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Michael pushed the door open and Kelly and the twins walked into the foyer. There was a short hallway and Michael asked them the follow him. They walked into what looked like a large family room. Caleb and Shaya grabbed onto Kelly's legs.

"Shh, it's ok." Kelly told them.

Michael left the room. Kelly had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Michael said it was something good but she was not too sure of that.

Kelly then heard footsteps in the hallway. She had a since that someone was behind her, the since was familiar to her.

"Kelly," the voice said.

Kelly knew that voice one she had not heard in over five years. Every nerve in her body froze she could not turn around or move. It was like all since of time stopped for her. She felt Caleb and Shaya react to her and hold on tighter to her legs.

He walked to her and stood just inches away from her. He locked eyes with her the soft blue eyes he remembered so well.

"Dylan" Kelly whispered.

No words needed to be said. Dylan closed the gap between them he gently wrapped his arms around her. Kelly wrapped her arms around him. The connection of the two hearts and souls rushed through out their bodies filling them with the love that is always there. Dylan pulled away and kissed her slowly and gently Kelly kissed him back it has been so long since their lips have touched each other. The twins were scared they did not understand what was going on. Kelly and Dylan finally pulled away from each other. Dylan looked down at the twins.

"Who do we have here?" asked Dylan.

He got on his knees and looked at them. Shaya and Caleb looked at him and then buried their faces into Kelly's legs. Both Dylan and Kelly smiled.

"Hi, I am Dylan," he said.

"Its ok guys he is not going to hurt you."

"I think you might even know him if you look at him." Kelly told them.

Shaya turned her head shyly and looked at Dylan. He smiled at her. Shaya looked up at Kelly. Kelly nodded her head and gave her a little push. Dylan did not move he let her come to him. Shaya walked over to him. Dylan looked into those eyes they were just like his, she had his brown hair.

"I am Shaya Jacqueline Taylor and this is my brother Caleb Michael Taylor." Shaya told him.

"You look like the man in the pictures my mommy shows us." Shaya said.

"I do, so do you know who I am?" asked Dylan.

Shaya nodded her head and said. "You are my daddy."

"You are right Shaya and I am Caleb's daddy too." Dylan told her.

Shaya went over and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck. Dylan had never quiet felt a sensation like this before a child with their arms around his neck being called daddy.

Caleb is the shyer of the two and the more reserved.

Caleb turned and looked at Dylan at the mention of his name.

"Hi Caleb, would you like to come over and see me?" asked Dylan.

Caleb shook his head no. Kelly looked down at him.

"Sweetie it is ok." Why don't you go over and say hi?" she told him.

Caleb let go of Kelly's leg and stood by her. Kelly reached down and gave him a little push. He started to walk over to Dylan slowly. Caleb was now in front of Dylan. Dylan saw how much of Kelly he has in him. The blonde hair the blue eyes and he has her smile.

Shaya walked to Caleb and took is hand and brought him over to Dylan. Caleb stood there and looked at him. Caleb then wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and held him tight. Dylan reached over and pulled Shaya close and hugged her also. He was holding both of his children for the first time in their lives and it felt amazing. Kelly then joined them on the floor and was brought into the family hug.

Then a little shy voice said. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi Caleb." Dylan said.

Dylan pulled Kelly into another kiss. They all sat on the floor holding on to each other. Then they heard Jack, Lisa, little Jack and Marisa come into the room.

"Now there is a sight I can live with for the rest of my life." Jack said.

Kelly turned around and saw Jack and everyone else.

"Hi Jack, I am glad to see you are ok." Kelly said.

Dylan stood up and took Shaya's and Caleb's hands and walked over to where Jack was.

"Dad, I would like you to meet your grandchildren." Dylan told him.

Jack knelt down and the twins looked at him.

"Hi Caleb and Shaya I am your grandpa," he said to them.

Jack opened his arms and the twins ran into them. They were starting to come around. Jack stood up and went over to Kelly and pulled her into a tight embrace. Here is the woman who has gone through hell to help him out and for most of the time she did not even know it. She has given him two beautiful grandchildren. Jack then introduced Lisa and his family to Kelly.

Michael walked back into the room and watched them for a few minutes; there are times he really hates his job but there are times he really loves his job and this is one of them.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" asked Michael.

In unison they all yelled. "Yes."

"Beverly Hills here we come." Dylan yelled.

***************

A few days after being back home and reunited with their family and friends, Kelly and Dylan and the twins were settling in.

"Daddy, I don't want to go away anymore." Caleb said.

Dylan picked him up and put him on his lap and told him that this is their home and they would always be together. Caleb rubbed his eyes.

"I think someone is sleepy and there is another sleepy one over there." said Dylan

Dylan put Caleb in one arm and Kelly handed Shaya to him, he tucked them into bed and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Good night daddy, we love you," they said.

"I love you." Dylan told them

Dylan thought how sweet those words were to hear.

**************

Six Months Later.

Dylan and Kelly were married now and Kelly had just found out she was pregnant again. Dylan does not know it yet. Kelly dropped the kids off at Jackie's that is where they were spending the weekend. Dylan came home and found Kelly standing on the beach looking out at the sunset. The horizon was beautiful tonight. Dylan went down to the beach and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at his touch.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you." He said as he kissed her.

"You looked like you were a million miles away." Dylan said.

"You know Dylan we have been on that horizon." "Would you like to go beyond that horizon?" asked Kelly.

Dylan looked at Kelly oddly. Kelly reached over and took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Are we going to have a baby?" Dylan asked Kelly.

Kelly just smiled; no words needed to be said.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this story because I already have a couple more started. Thank you for reading it.**


End file.
